Angel as Pure as snow, Angel of Redemption
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Momochi, Zabuza did not die as The Demon of the Mist Land for he was shown the way to salvation through the sacrifice of Haku his angel on earth. This is their story


Title Angel As Pure As Snow

Author EasternDreamer

Summary Momochi, Zabuza did not die as The Demon of the Mist Land for he was shown the way to salvation through the sacrifice of Haku his angel on earth. This is their story. Non-Yaoi

Rating G General/Drama

Category Naruto

_**Angel As Pure As Snow**_

I once had and angel by my side

Yet that was long ago

So long that I ask myself

If it was a dream

A fantasy

A mere figment of my imaginative mind

Maybe it was

Maybe it wasn't

* * *

Was it a dream that I had an angel by my side

An angel in the form of an orphaned child

An angel as pure as snow

Who accompanied me in my road of exile

Easing the pain of my long journey

* * *

Was it a dream that I had an angel by my side being the light of my dark nights?

An angel who tended over my injuries,

Watching over me when I slept resting

Restoring my strength through his smiles

* * *

No it wasn't a dream

He was alive and real

My angel I hold bleeding in my arms from a blow that was meant for me

Valiantly he shielded me with is own body

Hoping to protect me from my enemy

* * *

No he wasn't a real angel

Like the ones you see with halos and wings

He was a mortal like everyone else

But to me he was one of those pure beings

Sent by the gods above

To ease the pain and suffering of the wretched of this earth

* * *

I first saw my angel sitting on the snow

Shivering from the cold

An orphan and a street urchin

With no one to care for

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I approached

Raising my hand to my sword with the intent

Of freeing him from his misery and burden to society

* * *

I addressed him saying

"What a pitiful kid"

"A child like you will die a beggar with no hopes or dreams"

Yet before I could do anything he said to me cheerfully

"Neechan you have the same eyes as mine"

Those simple words caught me by surprise

His eyes were innocent and gentle

The complete opposite of mine

* * *

I asked if he wanted to be needed and be of use

If he will give all to me

Life, loyalty, and ability

To which he nodded willingly

Stretching my hand I pulled him close and

Told him to come with me

* * *

I trained him the arts and skills of shinobi

And most importantly to kill without hesitating and remorse

To kill for me

A weapon and tool he became for me to use and wield

* * *

Never once did he question my orders

Rather he just nodded obediently

And hardening his gentle heart he did my bidding

Even though it caused him great pain and grief

* * *

A dream was it that an angel loved a demon like me?

Wielding a sword he spilled blood to the ground at my bidding

Giving hope to my dreams of conquering and glory

* * *

Pure of heart my angel was

The crimes he committed he had done only because he loved me with blind loyalty

He did not want to disappoint me, his only friend

For that was the only my dream would come true

And that was his dream to help fulfill my dreams

* * *

An angel was it I had for a child?

Who I loved secretly as a brother and son

Yet too afraid I was to show my feelings for shinobi's are supposed to have none

An angel who showed me many things that many shinobi's will never see for many are blind

* * *

My angel I hold dying in my arms

Bleeding from a blow he took to protect me

Tightly I hold his small hand in mine

While the other I press to his bleeding heart

Promising that I'll stay by his side

_

* * *

_

Neechan, Older brother

Was what he addressed me from the usual sir his voice weak and faltering

Yet his eyes gentle and serene

_I'm sorry that I cannot stay and help fulfill your dreams_

_For it is now time for me to leave_

_Don't mourn or weep at your Haku's leaving _

_My crimes have been forgiven _

_And Heaven has sent me wings to fly to Paradise where my soul shall rest for eternity_

* * *

They say that when we die we would fly to heaven as angels if we've earned our wings on this earth by doing good deeds

And he has my angel has

He earned his wings through the sacrifice he made for me

… Yes

Go to heaven that's where you belong

Fly now my angel

Fly to heaven where you came from

_

* * *

_

O Neechan I can see its gates open he said happily

_Its so pretty there_

_And my mother is there to welcome me _

_She's waiting for me now_

_Big brother I wish you could come with me so you'll never again be alone_

_But you still have things to do_

_Big brother live for me and fulfill your dreams_

* * *

Smiling ever so sweetly he raised his head with his remaining strength

Pressing his lips to my cheek in parting

And with his last breath he thanked me for raising him and being his only friend

His eyes then closed and his hearts beating ceased

I knew then that he had spread his wings and took his leave

My angel has left me

* * *

I'll make use of the life you gave me

No longer will my dreams will be of conquering and glory

Someday I'll earn my wings and fly to heaven to be with thee

Watch over me my angel and guide me from above

Thank you for showing me the way to salvation

And thank you for loving me so greatly


End file.
